Double Basket
by Yumi Yoshikuni
Summary: Aku adalah saudara kembar Riko. Sejak kecil aku terpisah darinya. Tapi kami memiliki banyak kesamaan. Kami sama-sama melatih basket dan Aku menyukai laki-laki yang menyukai Riko.


Characternya asli bukan milik saya, tapi ceritanya asli buatan saya!

_This is the story about Riko who has a Twins sister here!_

* * *

Rika's POV

Suara decitan sepatu itu menggema diseluruh gedung basket SMA Seirin. Seorang laki-laki berambut merah gelap itu masih saja berlatih seorang diri di bawah sana.

"_Kagami Taiga…_" itulah namanya.

Sejak seminggu yang lalu aku selalu memperhatikan laki-laki ini. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda darinya, itulah yang selalu kurasakan.

"Ah, Riko-san?" Tiba-tiba ia berhenti berlatih sambil menatapku.

Aku langsung berlari meninggalkannya sendirian.

"RIKO-SAN?" Aku mendengarnya berteriak, aku berlari kearah mobilku.

Aku takut ia akan mengejarku dan menemukan identitasku.

Baiklah, mungkin kalian bingung kenapa Kagami bisa memanggilku Riko. Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku pada kalian semua. Namaku Rika, Yokozawa Rika. Setidaknya itulah namaku selama 17 tahun ini. 2 Minggu yang lalu aku menemukan identitas asliku. Aku adalah adik kembar Riko, Aida Riko. Aku terpisah darinya saat aku dilahirkan. Seorang suster salah menempatkanku dikasur bayi keluarga Yokozawa.

Aku dan Riko sangat mirip. Hanya saja rambutku lebih pajang darinya dan dadaku lebih besar darinya. Tapi kami juga memiliki kesamaan lainnya, yaitu kami sama-sama melatih sebuah tim basket. Aku adalah seorang pelatih tim basket SMA Ternama di Amerika.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan?" kupukul setir mobilku.

Aku merasa sangat bodoh melakukan hal semacam tadi. Tentu saja! Belum ada yang tau bahwa aku ini saudara kembar Riko.

"Atau Mungkin aku harus pulang ke tempat Riko?" Aku merasa bimbang.

"Woof! Woof! Woof!" suara handphoneku berbunyi, segera kuangkat telpon tadi.

"_Hello?.. Yes… Okay.. Hmmm, Dad…_" Aku terdiam sejenak

"_Can I move to Seirin High School?_"

* * *

Riko's POV

"Ano, Riko-san? Apa kau memotong rambutmu lagi?" tiba-tiba Kagami mendatangiku.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Bakagami?" Aku tak mengerti kenapa ia bertanya seperti itu, karna sudah jelas kalau rambutku masih sama seperti kemarin.

"Aku kemarin melihatmu di Gedung basket. Kau melihatku berlatih dari atas. Saat aku memanggilmu kau malah lari.." Aku menatap Kagami dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Hoi! Kagami, asal kau tau saja. Kemarin Aku, Riko dan Kiyoshi pergi ke warung biasanya. Dan kami belajar bersama disana sampai pukul 9. Jadi mana mungkin Riko berada di Sekolah." Hyuga dating lalu memukul kepala Kagami.

"Eh? Hyuga-senpai?" Kagami memegangi kepalanya yang dipukul Hyuga tadi.

Sebenarnya aku ingin tertawa tapi aku kasihan padanya.

"Hah, Hyuga benar, Bakagami. Aku sama sekali tidak kembali ke Sekolah setelah latihan sore itu. Mungkin kau salah orang." Aku menyangga kepalaku dengan tanganku.

Aku bisa melihat wajah ragu Kagami, tapi ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya karna jam pelajaran akan dimulai.

"SRAAAK!" Wali kelasku memasuki kelas.

"Baiklah anak-anak, bapak akan memperkenalkan teman baru kalian. Dia pindahan dari Amerika. Silakan masuk Yokozawa-san." Beliau mempersilahkan seseorang memasuki ruang kelas.

"_Amerika? Berarti sama seperti Kagami…_" Pikirku.

Seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang memasuki kelasku. Aku terkejut saat melihat wajahnya. Dan kurasa tak hanya aku yang terkejut melihat wajahnya, sepertnya semua anak sangat terkejut melihat sosoknya.

"_Mi…mi..mirip!"_ Pikirku.

"_Hello everyone, My name is Rika. Yokozawa Rika. Nice to meet You all.._" dia membungkuk lalu tersenyum pada kami semua.

"EEEEHHH?!" Semua anak termasuk aku berteriak tak percaya.

Gadis itu, Rika, wajahnya sangat mirip denganku. Bahkan warna rambutnya juga sama. Hanya saja rambutnya panjang sepinggang. Kelas menjadi sangat ramai melihat kemiripan kami. Aku sangat shock. Sampai-sampai seluruh tubuhku bergetar.

"Hmm, baiklah semuanya harap tenang! Rika-san kau bisa duduk di kursi kosong yang ada disana." Akahito-sensei menunjuk bangku disebelahku.

Selama pelajaran aku sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi. Tentu saja! Bangai mana bisa aku konsentrasi jika semua orang menatapku dan anak baru disebelahku dengan tatapan seperti mengincar mangsa. Bahkan Hyuga juga seperti itu.

"Ting Tong! Ting Tong!" Bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Baiklah kita akhiri sampai sini. Dan bapak mohon kalian berbuat baik pada Rika-san. Siang." Akahito-sensei pergi meninggalkan kelas kami.

"Riko-chan. Aida Riko-chan?" Aku menoleh kea rah gadis bernama Rika tadi.

Ia sudah berdiri di sebelahku sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Aku menatapnya dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. Sama sekali mirip. Bahkan tinggi kami mungkin sama. Dan dia tampak lebih _imut_ dari pada aku.

"Bolehkah aku bergabung bersama timmu?" Ia tersenyum padaku.

Kepalaku mulai pusing, aku sudah tak mampu lagi untuk menahan semuanya. Semuanya serasa sangat tiba-tiba. Lama kelamaan pandanganku mulai kabur. Semakin lama semuanya tampak hitam.

* * *

Hyuga's POV

Riko terjatuh. Ia pingsan!

"Riko!" Aku berlari menghampirinya.

"Ri.. Riko-chan?" Gadis bernama Rika itu langsung membantuku membangunkan Riko.

"Kita bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan." Aku menggendong Riko.

Aku menggendong Riko ala pengantin. Tentu saja Rika juga mengikutiku ke ruang kesehatan. Kami berjalan sangat cepat. Saat tiba didepan ruang kesehatan, Rika membukakan pintu untuk kami.

"Ada apa ini?" Micky-sensei, dokter sekolah kami, mendekati kami.

"Ia pingsan, sensei." Kuletakkan Riko di kasur.

"Cepat ambilkan aku alcohol." Rika langsung lari untuk mengambil alcohol.

Micky-sensei sedang sibuk merawat Riko. Aku dan Rika berdiri berdampingan. Saat aku melihat wajah Rika, ia tampak sangat khawatir seakan saudaranyalah yang sedah tak sadar diri di hadapannya.

"anoo, Rika-san…" Aku menepuk pundaknya.

"Ah.. Eh.. ada apa?" ia tampak sangat bingung.

"Hyuga, sebaiknya biarkan ia istirahat di sini dulu. Mungkin hari ini dia tak akan bisa melatih kalian. Aku harap kalian mengerti kondisinya." Micky-sensei meminta kami untuk kembali ke kelas.

Aku dan Rika berjalan berdampingan. Ia tampak sangat khawatir. Tiba-tiba…

"Hyuga-san! Riko-san!" Seseorang memanggil kami.

Aku dan Rika menoleh kea rah suara itu. Ternyata itu adalah Kagami, Kuroko dan anak kelas satu lainnya. Entah kenapa Rika langsung menggelung rambutnya.

"Senpai, hari ini kita jadi latihan kan?" Kagami bertanya padaku.

"Ano.. hari ini kita.." sebelum aku selesai bicara, Rika membungkam mulutku.

"Kita latihan. Bagai mana kalau kita ke gedung basket sekarang." Rika memasang kacamatanya.

Suara Rika barusan terdengar seperti suara Riko. Aku sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Kami bersama-sama menuju gedung olah raga kami. Kami semua sudah berganti pakaian. Setelah itu kami semua berbaris didalam.

"Baiklah semuanya! Sebelum kita mulai latihan kita, aku minta kalian lepas pakaian kalian." Rika benar-benar mirip denga Riko.

"EEEHHH!" Semua orang tampak sangat terkejut.

Tapi mereka semua tetap melaksanakan apa yang diminta Rika. Sepertinya mereka belum menyadari bahwa orang yang ada didepan mereka bukanlah Riko, melainkan Rika yang sangat mirip dengan Riko.

Rika mulai berjalan mengamati satu per satu tubuh kami. Lalu ia member komentar pada setiap anaknya.

_"Benar-benar mirip Riko…"_ pikirku.

"Baiklah, aku minta untuk Kagami, Kiyoshi dan Kuroko untuk maju sekarang." Rika melepas kacamata dan sweternya.

"Kiyoshi, kau harus melakukan pelatihan khusus untuk menyembuhkan tempurungmu. Kagami, kau harus melatih kakimu agar tetap kuat saat kau melompat. Dan kau Kuroko, aku harap kau bisa menggunakan jurusmu tanpa harus mengandalkan Kagami." Ia menatap tajam Kuroko.

Ia memberiku isyarat agar memberikannya bola. Aku segera melemparkan bola basket padanya. ia melemparkan sweternya padaku, kini ia hanya menggunakan seragam saja.

"Kuroko, perhatikan aku. Kagami tolong hadang aku, tanpa ragu!" Ia mulai mendribble bola.

Ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Kagami. Ia menatap tajam Kagami. Hanya mereka berdua yang ada di tengah lapangan. Entah hanya aku atau memang gadis itu tersenyum puas kea rah Kagami. Kami semua mendengar suara ring basket berbunyi. Kami tak tau apa yang telah terjadi yang jelas gadis itu telah mencetak angka an membuat Kagami membatu.

Rika mengibaskan rambutnya. Karet kuncirnya putus. Semua orang tampak sangat terkejut.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Gimana ceritanya? :D

gaje ya?

Maklum authornya aja gaje.. :P


End file.
